


You're Welcome To Try

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Shield Studios Ltd. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Snark, Voice Acting, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Nick finds out that Tony and Steve are dating, and calls Tony into the office to talk about it. Tony takes it about as well as you would expect, but luckily his boyfriend's waiting on a shining motorcycle to speed him away to lunch.Prompt FillTony Stark Bingo CardK4: Nick Fury





	You're Welcome To Try

Fresh off a date and a late-night work binge, Tony Edwards sprawls in bed and ignores the gentle creep of sunshine through his window. Though he rarely gets the chance to sleep in due to one project or another, this Saturday cuts him at least a little bit of a break and things stay quiet until about nine a.m. At that point, Tony’s cellphone lights up and chirps a klaxon sound as one of his least favorite people texts him, making him groan into the pillow. It is way, way too early for this.

“You can’t be serious.” He grumbles, pressing his face into the bed for a moment before reaching for his nightstand. “Why? For the love of all things sacred, _why_?”

 **DreadPirateNicky:  
** _Meeting, at the Studio, 10 AM._

For all that it’s the last thing he wants to do in the morning (any morning), Tony Edwards entertains the idea of obeying the summons issued by the Director of his current project, Assemble!, or just rolling over and catching another hour of sleep. Two minutes later there’s another text, accompanied by the chorus of one of Tony’s favorite Italian songs.

 **Sweetheart:  
** _Thanks for last night, it was amazing…_

Tony smiled, soft and fond, and was about to reply when another message appeared.

 **Sweetheart:  
** _Is it too soon if I ask you to lunch?_

 **IronAngel:  
** _Doesn’t matter if it is, my answer is definitely yes._

 **IronAngel:  
** _I have a meeting with Nick this morning. Any chance a certain hero can pick me up for lunch?_

 **Sweetheart:  
** _Well, if I have to wait until then..._

 **IronAngel:  
** _I’d say yes to right now if I could, Sweetheart, but someone has to keep the DreadPirate happy if we all want to keep our jobs. 11am?_

 **Sweetheart:  
** _If you’re making me wait, I’m picking the place and picking you up._

 **IronAngel:  
** _Anything you want, but I’m buying._

Absurdly cheerful due to the promise of his lunch date with Steve, Tony rolls out of bed. In record time he dresses in a nice pair of jeans and a scoop-neck tee that he hopes will make his favorite Soldier Boy blush, and checks his phone to make sure he hasn’t missed a reply from Steve. He’s debating on whether or not to take a cab and grab a coffee or take the subway and arrive on time when another impatient text arrives.

 **DreadPirateNicky:  
** _Sometime today, Anthony._

“Just for that…” Tony growls. “Just for that? I’m getting an ice coffee and I’m drifting in at least fifteen minutes late... _and_ I’m leaving early for a date with Steve.”

 **Sweetheart:  
** _Fair is fair, I guess. 11. I can’t wait._

Tony can’t either, he smiles the entire way to work.

*

The office space is somewhat Spartan, utilitarian in its aesthetics in a way that suggests military. Though Nick may not be in the service anymore, he certainly kept some of the habits alive and well in his civilian life. The way he stands behind his sturdy, serviceable desk and squints down at Tony certainly speaks of disappointed officer, but Tony’s never taken Nick’s orders and neither of them should expect this will change now.

He swaggers in, cocky and casual and insolent, an ice coffee in hand and sunglasses perched on his nose. The dark of his denim jeans almost approaches business casual, though the casual cling of his tee and the careless toss of his curls don’t quite allow the illusion to be maintained. Unconcerned, Tony sprawls in a chair and rocks it back on two legs, sipping loudly with a sardonic arch of his brow.

“In your own time, Nicky.”

“By all means, make yourself comfortable.” Nick grumbles, sounding quite aggrieved as he watches Tony settle into the seat in front of him with an ice coffee in hand. “So glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to meet with me.”

Utterly unconcerned, Tony reclines lazily in his seat and sips at his coffee. “It is busy, so we’ll have to keep this short. What’s on your mind? Is Season Two doing well enough for us to get a Three? I thought it was too early to tell.”

“Edwards, are you always this much of a pain in the ass?” Fury asks, somewhere between amused and weary. “I’m starting to think Stark was written just for you.”

“Might have been.” Tony shrugs, grinning fondly at the mention of the character. “Phil has certainly met me, I wouldn’t put it past him. Besides, if any of us could maintain a secret identity of saving the world while funding the heroes and revolutionizing technology, it’d be me. No flack to Steve or Clint or the James boys, and Natalia is legitimately terrifying so I have no doubt she’s a super-spy… But she’s not quite the tech type, so really, who else better? No one, tada, I’m here.”

He pauses, sipping at his coffee and canting his head to one side, considering. “Now that we’ve gotten through all that, did you really call me in here to talk about who best exemplifies their characters? Because Steve is solid for Cap, he’s all patriotism and heroic stubbornness and an insane shoulder to waist ratio. It’d be disgusting if it wasn’t so attractive.”

Nick sighed, loud and annoyed but clearly not surprised. “Actually I called you in here to discuss some casting options and a possible lead in to future seasons… But since you brought it up, I think now is a good time to see if reminding you about a no-fraternization policy would do me any good.”

Tony curls his lip in a snarl, lowering his drink and narrowing his eyes in warning at the Director. “In no part of my contract does it state I cannot date co-workers. This is a production studio for animated shows employing adult voice actors. You don’t have a contract with any of the cast stipulating they cannot date, each other or anyone else they happen to look at. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try and feign otherwise, Nick. Are we done here? It feels like we’re done here.”

“Tony-” Nick begins, both annoyed and patronizing.

“Don’t ‘Tony’ me.” The Italian retorts with a growl as he stands, sending the chair to wobbling as he abruptly abandons it. “I think I’ve heard about enough, and you clearly need to reevaluate your concerns and the depths of involvement you feel entitled to with regards to your coworkers’ personal lives. You’re a director on the project, but you’re not the actual boss. You don’t have any right to my personal life, to whom I’m seeing, or what we do.”

“He is an employee, Edwards.”

“He’s only an employee on this project because I recommended him.” Tony retorts. “He’s not my employee, he’s not even yours. We weren’t an item beforehand, it had no bearing on how or why he was hired. Again, that makes it none of your business. That’s the end of it, Nick.”

“Tony, right now this is a friendly conversation.” Nick warned. “Do you want me to get involved further?”

“Going to play disapproving dad?” Tony challenged, baring his teeth in a snarl. “Forbid me from dating my Quarterback boyfriend? You’re welcome to try, Nick, but I think we both know how badly that would go.”

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Nick pushes, watching Tony fling the door wide.

“Whether I do or not, it’s between Steve and I.” Tony tossed over his shoulder as he stepped through the door. “That’s how I intend to keep it. Goodbye, Nick. Next time? Don’t text me on my day off. Text Phil, he can tell you to mind your business just fine.”

“You seem to be in a rush.”

“I’ve got a hot date, and I’m not the sort to keep Captain America waiting.” Tony chucks the empty cup in a trashcan and swans out of the office, resettling his shades on his nose just before he steps out the front door.

He’s almost knocked off his feet the next moment, because there’s a gleaming black and silver motorcycle with a very handsome man astride it. Tony challenges anyone to walk out the door and into that view and not hesitate, because it’s damn impossible. The beefy Harley sits quiet at the curb, glinting in the sunlight like it’s brand new. Instead of rumbling as it idles, the engine sits quiescent, clearly Steve has been here for a bit and was prepared to wait.

The blond in question is waiting for him, dressed in a button-down shirt and dark denim jeans, his hair slightly ruffled from the helmet that hangs from the handlebars. With the helmet set aside his blue eyes gleam, teeth flashing white in a wide smile when he looks up and sees Tony. Smoothly he stands, swinging his leg over so he can meander forward to meet the shorter man in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Hey there, Gorgeous.” He beams, soft and shy, one hand reaching out to curl around Tony’s jaw in a gesture that’s already becoming familiar. “How was the meeting with Fury?”

“Hey yourself, Sunshine.” Tony grins back, curling his hands around Steve’s ribs the moment the man is within reach. He leans into the hand cupping his face, eyes going half-lidded and lazy. “Don’t really want to talk about him, how about I get a real hello instead?”

“I just called you Gorgeous.” Steve murmurs, feigning petulance before he abandons it with a sunny smile. He reels Tony in without hesitation, dropping a light kiss to Tony’s mouth. “But fine, hi there trouble. Ready to go to lunch and not talk about whatever brought you to the office at this early hour?”

“Mmmm, give me another kiss or I’m likely to get furious.” Tony teased. “There’s been enough of that this morning, so why don’t you help me out, America the Beautiful?”

“If these nicknames of yours get any more ridiculous, I’m rescinding my offer to lunch.” Steve threatens, his free hand sliding around Tony’s waist and splaying at the base of his spine. “Or worse, I’ll offer to take Nick out.”

“I would pay good money to see Nick Fury ride bitch on your bike.” Tony grinned, wickedly playful. “Don’t tempt me.”

“If I kiss you again, will it make you forget that horrifying image?” Steve feigned a wince. “Can I kiss you again until _I_  forget that horrifying image?”

“You’re welcome to try, Soldier Boy.” Tony purred. “You’re welcome to try.”  

*

From his office window, Nick Fury shakes his head as he watches the two fully grown men kiss and flirt like teenagers instead of professionals in an office courtyard. He doesn’t care what Phil might think, those two were moving at a glacial pace without the push, something needed to be done. When the phone rings he punches the speaker button, shaking his head as he sees Tony twine arms around Steve’s neck and pull the blond closer.

“Nick here, talk to me.”

“How did it go?” Phil asks, sounding amused and worried simultaneously.

“They’re making out in my courtyard.” He sighs loudly and rubs the bridge of his nose. “Phil? Why the hell do I pay these annoying motherfuckers?”

“The show is a hit with a wider demographic than we expended. Think of the children, sir.”

Nick sighs as the motorcycle finally kicks into life, grateful beyond words that the two will leave shortly. “Do me a favor, Phil? Never say that again.”

"Of course, Director. When do you want to discuss Season Three?"

"Maybe next week, Phil. I'm taking the rest of the day off, tell Natalia she won the pool."

"I'm fairly certain that the next time there is a bet, there will be rules against you conspiring with any participants."

"Your fault for thinking I wouldn't get involved, Phil."

"I've learned my lesson, trust me." 


End file.
